


we'll call it even if you'll remember me

by SerpentineJ



Series: lupin pwp [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, PWP, hmmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "Hmm?" Lupin drawls, looking down at him, face completely serious for a moment, eyes almost black,  before he grins crookedly, that mischievous look coming back to his features. "I never lose, Jigen, you know that.""I remember a few times with Zenigata and Fujiko that suggest otherwise," Jigen pants, a shaky laugh making his shoulders tremble, and Lupin rolls his eyes and kisses the inside of his bony knee, scraggly hair from Jigen's scrawny legs rough against his lips."You seem awfully confident for someone who was almost begging five seconds ago," Lupin says.





	we'll call it even if you'll remember me

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: mmbngmmg its been like almost a year since i wrote any lupin fic but I ve Returned... badly
> 
> Title from beatless ep 15 since i happened to be watching that scene when I was posting this

The bed creaks.

It's a bit of a luxury, a bed, as far as their finances have been going recently. Usually Lupin would be able to steal whatever they needed, but currently they're holed up in an ICPO nation country, and Zenigata has been hot on their trails for a good three weeks- Jigen doesn't even dare walk down the street to grab cigarettes from the vending machine. The pack that the last runner-boy had brought yesterday is already gone. Lupin smiles fondly when he talks about Zenigata. It's at times like this when Lupin is the most enraptured by his favorite policeman.

But in the present...

The steel bars of the headboard are cold and metal under Jigen's shaking fingers. Rough rope restraints bind his wrists tightly to the middle bar, so even if he were to let go, unclench his whitening fingers, he wouldn't be able to move his arms from above his head.

He's completely naked. Bare skin, littered with scars from old battles, chafes against rough sheets. The crappy bed's box springs groan in complaint as he digs his heels in. Lupin smiles at him from between his legs.

"Did you say something?" He asks, white teeth gleaming in his signature smile.

Jigen clenches his jaw.

"Nothing," he says roughly. This is part of Lupin's game, too. Lupin's eyes are narrow and dark with excitement. He smooths the palm of one large, rough hand against the inside of Jigen's left knee, rubs inwards along the inseam of his thigh. Jigen's hips unwittingly twitch. 

Lupin presses his other hand against his jutting hipbone.

"Really?" He murmurs, grin crooked. His dark eyes trail from Jigen's crotch to his chest to his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Jigen knows there are two ways out of this situation. He had known when he had allowed Lupin to rope his wrists to the headboard of this creaky bed in this dilapidated room, paint peeling off the walls, in this run-down apartment building in one of the worse-off neighborhoods of this seaside town. The air outside smells like salt and grime. The air inside smells overwhelmingly of Lupin and himself. He doesn't know which is worse.

He can either ask Lupin to get him off, or safeword out, and he knows Lupin will stop. He does neither of these things.

"Shut up," he says instead, gritting his teeth when Lupin laughs and palms him slowly, calloused, clever fingers making him choke back a noise and arch his back, bony knees bending, heels digging into the lumpy mattress. He feels liquid leak from him over Lupin's fingers. Lupin is still smiling at him. That sharp-edged smile is worse than any pleasure Lupin's hand can give him. 

"Jigen-chan is so obstinate," Lupin sighs, pointedly rubbing through the slit of his cock with his rough thumb, his deliberate actions a marked contrast to his light, teasing words. He succeeds in tearing a rough noise from Jigen's mouth. Jigen's arms are shaking as he tries to push his entire torso up, buck his hips against Lupin's hand.

He's sweating. His face is flushed. His hat is somewhere off the bed where Lupin had discarded it after he had tied him up, despite Jigen's objections, because the floor here is disgusting and he'll have to wash it again, since the felt lining picks up dust like a motherfucker, and not having it to cover his face makes him doubly aware of every twitch of his facial features.

"Your body is more honest than you are, huh," Lupin says, adjusting his grip so that Jigen can't control the pace, no matter how he tries. He glances up once to gauge Jigen's face- red-flushed and dripping with hot sweat, hairline slicked back, teeth gritted together and trying his best not to make a noise as Lupin tries his best to wring them out of him- before he grins and moves over his groin, taking the tip of Jigen's curved cock into his mouth.

Jigen groans. Finally. It's low and sounds halfway like a pained noise, but Lupin laves his tongue over the head and through the slit, and Jigen pulls against the headboard again, his whole body tensing, knees shaking around Lupin's hips- Lupin smiles and takes him a bit deeper, listening to his tight-lipped partner start to break down.

"Lupin-" Jigen chokes. His Adam's apple works against the front of his throat. A sort of whimpering noise is ripped from his mouth as Lupin swallows a little bit more, the kind of noise someone with Jigen's pride would deny ever making outside of this moment, where his gruff and stubborn shell is starting to break away. 

Lupin pulls off. Jigen's hips relax back to the mattress. His hip is shaking slightly from the combination of exhaustion and denial of pleasure.

"Was there something you wanted?" Lupin asks. His voice is casual, but his eyes take in the image presented to him: Jigen Daisuke- his partner, best sharpshooter in the world, famously obstinate and bitter, never asking anyone for anything- below him, clear desperation in every line of his body, biting back the words that will give him what he wants for the sake of his pride, and allowing Lupin to do this to him. Jigen could say one word, and Lupin would free him in a second. This is what Jigen wants. 

What a masochist, Lupin thinks, amused, as Jigen growls a curse word and a denial in one breath. The kinds of people who are attracted to unrequited love and desire always are. Because he truly loves Jigen, he indulges him.

Jigen pulls against the headboard again. If he's not careful he's going to have nasty rope burns after this. His legs are shaking.

"Fucking Christ," Jigen hisses, that flush creeping all the way down to his chest.  
Lupin hums and strokes one hand along the inside of Jigen's thigh, waiting for his breathing to slow a little, gaze lazily focused on where Jigen's cock curves above his stomach, hard and flush with arousal, precome dripping slick from the head onto the skin of his stomach.

"Fuck you," Jigen says, for lack of anything else to say, chest not exactly heaving anymore. The pleasure in his blood comes down from a boil to a buzz in his veins. He rolls his hips again. "Come on, Lupin."

Sweat is cooling on his brow. Lupin smiles. It's fun to watch Jigen get worked up, then try and recover his pride again. Lupin reaches to stroke him again, and Jigen is so sensitive because of the continuous teasing that his hips jack up reflexively, precome dribbling from the tip of his cock, ribcage stark against his thin torso and stomach clenching in almost unbearable pleasure. Lupin speeds up, and Jigen chokes, arms tensing, skinny legs pushing back against the mattress, seeking release.

"Not yet," Lupin says, slowing down. "You know what you have to do, Jigen."

"Fuck," Jigen groans, breath coming fast. His thighs are shaking. "Lupin."

"Hmm?" Lupin drawls, looking down at him, face completely serious for a moment, eyes almost black, before he grins crookedly, that mischievous look coming back to his features. "I never lose, Jigen, you know that."

"I remember a few times with Zenigata and Fujiko that suggest otherwise," Jigen pants, a shaky laugh making his shoulders tremble, and Lupin rolls his eyes and kisses the inside of his bony knee, scraggly hair from Jigen's scrawny legs rough against his lips.

"You seem awfully confident for someone who was almost begging five seconds ago," Lupin says, and before Jigen can reply, he wraps his hand around Jigen's cock again- Jigen's back bows, and a strangled shout comes from his mouth. Lupin strokes him quickly and efficiently before slowing to a more leisurely pace.

"Get on with it, Lupin," Jigen says roughly.

"You just have to say it, Jigen-chan," Lupin says, grinning. "Remember? Those are the rules of this game."

"Everything's a game with you," Jigen bites out, shoulders tensing, pulling uncontrollably against the headboard as Lupin works him steadily towards climax, squirming his hips. "A hired gun like me can't win something so perverted."

Lupin smiles, properly, a wide and genuine spread of his lips, the kind that only shows when he's truly happy, and he twists his wrist maybe a little more viciously than is strictly necessary- Jigen's eyes roll back in his head, and he makes a noise high in his throat that he hadn't known he could make. 

"What do we say, Jigen?" Lupin says quietly, stopping for a moment, squeezing around the flushed head. "This can be over now, if you'll let me have you for a moment, you know."

"Over my dead body," Jigen gasps, but he follows it with, "please, please, please, Lupin, let me come-"

Lupin thinks that Jigen could not say something like that 'please' unless he had followed it with some kind of wish for one of them to die, so he lets it go and smiles instead, giving Jigen's cock a couple hard strokes, his thumb pressing up and under the head, and Jigen shouts and comes all over his chest in thick splatters. He writhes and Lupin forces his bucking hip downward with his free hand, pulling a few more times at his cock to really wring his pleasure out of him- Jigen breathes harshly, sharply, coming down from the high, shoulders relaxing again against the mattress.

"Feel better?" Lupin grins at him. Jigen glares weakly at him. His knees are shaking. Lupin thinks if Jigen tried to stand, he would wobble and fall like a newborn lamb. It's an unspeakably funny idea to apply to an infamous sharpshooter.

"Untie me," Jigen says hoarsely. Lupin removes himself from his comfortable seat between Jigen's legs to fetch the knife from the bedside drawer, kneeling back on the bed to slide the blade under the rope knots and pull in one flick to sever them. Jigen immediately yanks his arms down to cover his face. He rubs at his eyes. Lupin blinks.

"Jigen..." He says. "Are you crying?"

"No," Jigen bites, too harshly for a post-orgasmic haze. Lupin chuckles.

"Hmm," he says, grinning. "So the great Lupin-sama is that good at everything, huh..."

Jigen tries to hit him. Lupin almost falls backwards off the bed, still holding the knife.

"That's dangerous!" He admonishes him. "Geez, you could stand to be a little nicer after I got you off so well."

"Shut up," Jigen says, propping himself up on his elbows to glance at his stomach. "And get me a towel."

"Yeah, yeah," Lupin sighs, but he leans down to kiss Jigen on the cheek before pushing himself off the bed to rummage around in their falling-apart bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Jigen daisuke is an incel spread the word
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/serpentinej)


End file.
